Yotsuba & Boys!
by The Eternal Lullaby
Summary: Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream! Hey! He stole my favourite ice cream! ONE-SHOT, first Yotsuba! fic, hope you enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Yotsuba belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma, not me (I know, makes me want to cry…)**

_For everyone who loves Yotsuba! I really think that it should be more popular, and have more fan fics. Am I right?_

* * *

**Yotsuba & Boys!**

"So, grade nine, right? That's my lil Yotsuba!" Jumbo cried, patting Yotsuba's head affectionately. They were sitting around in his flower shop, with Yotsuba and Koiwai helping him out around the shop.

"I know, it's soooooo exciting! A new adventure! More friends, more freedom, more responsibilities and more homework- although I am not so excited about the homework but still! Isn't this great?" Yotsuba excitedly rambled, and in all her excitement, knocked over a bouquet of roses. Koiwai reappeared in the room in time to catch it and to hear some of her speech.

"More freedom? I think you get enough as it is, don't you?" the girl's father inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm, I don't know" the girl said, her hands stroking her imaginary beard.

"How about more responsibilities? What's so great about that? And don't you get enough now anyways?" he continued.

"Nope! You don't let me go to the grocery store! Why, it's not that hard a job you know! If you can do it, then I obviously can!-

(Snickers coming from Jumbo, a hurt expression on Koiwai's face)

- So why don't you let me? I can handle it!" Yotsuba declared, leaning in towards her father.

"Well, there's a simple reason for that," Koiwai retorted, rearranging the flowerpots.

"And that is…?"

"You always buy the most expensive foods, and when we don't have enough money, you use the credit card! I mean, that milk is good, but you shouldn't waste ten dollars on stuff like that every week!"

"But… the credit card is a money machine. I don't see what's wrong!" Yotsuba stated, her confusion showing in her tone and on her face.

"Never mind..." Koiwai sighed, and turned to Jumbo. He put on a grin.

"Well, I think we will be taking our leave, if that's all right with you. Is there anything else you need us to do?" the longhaired man asked his tall friend.

"Nah, you've done a great job around here," Jumbo flashed a bright smile, and patted his old friend's back. "And you too, Yotsuba. Good luck in grade nine tomorrow!"

"Thanks, Jumbo!" Yotsuba flashed her wide smile that could light up the room. She then tugged her father's sleeve. "Hey dad, before we go, can I visit the ice cream parlor across the street? You can talk to Jumbo, I won't take long," she said, and without waiting for an answer, turned and ran out of the shop. The two grown men chuckled.

"She never does change, does she?" they said in perfect unison.

"Jinx!" Jumbo shouted, with a laugh. "You now owe me a soda," he added in at the end.

"Aww, come on!"

* * *

**Yotsuba's POV**

"Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream!" I chanted happily, skipping along to the ice cream store, _Heavenly. _

Well, it was heavenly.

As I pushed open the store doors, I heard the chime of the bells go with a chime. I love that sound that rang in my ears. It was so sweet… like ice cream!

Ice cream!

I looked towards the line, only one other person in line. He had bright blue hear that spiked up in different directions.

He looked funny!

As he accepted his change and turned around to exit the shop, I noticed that he was holding a mint chocolate ice cream cone. That's my favourite!

The boy stole my ice cream favourite!

I gave him a glare and he looked at me questioningly. I huffed and moved to the counter. I requested my ice cream and gave the lady a smile. She returned a small one of her own, and when handing me my cone, I turned around and ran out Heavenly, so I could return back to my dad and Jumbo.

I didn't get too far as I crashed in to a boy. A certain spiky blue haired boy.

It was that boy from the ice cream parlor. The one with the same ice cream!

I looked at him blankly as I saw something smothered all over his shirt.

Hey, was that MY ice cream!

Noooooooooooooooooo, my poor ice cream. That devil! I looked around and saw his half eaten ice cream cone lying on the ground. I felt the tears start to form in my eyes, and I kept my eyes steady on his chest, where the ice cream lay.

My poor, poor ice cream. How could he?! How dare he?

"I'm so sorry. Really, I am! I didn't mean to bump in to you; well I did but not literally. I just wanted to ask why you were mad at me. Now you are probably even madder at me, and I don't even know you? Or do I? Well, I don't think I do, but… oh I am so sorry. Hey… are you even listening to me? A-a-are you crying? I will buy you another ice cream, just stop please!" the boy kept on talking, although I just faintly heard him.

Wait, did he just say he would buy me another ice cream?

"I accept!" I shouted, giving him a smile.

"Huh…. What?"

"You will buy me another ice cream. Right?" I asked with confidence. Of course he would. Or he really is a devil….

"U-u-uh," he merely nodded before holding out a hand and helping me up.

We walked back in. I saw that the place was a little more crowded now, and a few costumers stood in line.

We stood in line with an awkward silence between us.

"O-oh, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is-" he started saying, but was interrupted by the cashier asking us:

"Yes? Would you like to order something?" I saw how she looked surprised, but didn't mind. I just pointed towards the ice cream against the display and preview glass.

"We would like to order that, please" blue-haired guy said.

Moments later, the lady handed over the ice cream.

"Thank you, come again," she sweetly said to the two of us and I nodded excitedly before running out of the ice cream shop. I couldn't wait to eat!

Blue-haired guy eventually caught up and tapped my shoulder.

_Oh, he must think that was rude of me, _I thought. Turning around, I held out my ice cream.

"Here, I'm sorry I forgot my manners. Take a lick if you like," I said, and when he shook his head, I took it back. Well, more for me then!

"No, I just wanted to ask you… why were you mad at me earlier?" he stated, and I looked at him for a second, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"OHHH, you mean when you were walking out of the shop?" I said, tilting my head slightly.

"Y-yeah."

"That's easy, you stole my favourite ice cream flavor," I responded, waving the ice cream in front of his face.

That's when I gave him a wave and ran across the street, towards the flower shop.

* * *

"I see… Well, Yotsuba, I hate to break it to you but, it was really your fault you bumped in to each other," dad said, spitting his toothpaste in to the sink.

"How so?"

"Never mind… just get ready for bed."

"Okay daddy!"

* * *

I lay down on my bed, thoughts racing through my mind. Tomorrow, I would start my first day of grade 9! Oh, the excitement!

I replayed the events of today. Blue-haired guy seems to stick around in my head.

Now that I think about it….

I never knew his name.

Well, he never knew mine.

* * *

_And there you have it! That's my little one shot for you!_

_How do you like it?_

_Tell me, you think I should continue? Just comment, and if people do, then I shall! :)_

_RnR! _

**_~ The Eternal Lullaby_**


End file.
